Systems that employ electromagnetic energy for monitoring or imaging, such as NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) and inductive resistivity logging, for example, rely on transmission and reception of electromagnetic energy. Such systems are used in the downhole industry where NMR tools are positioned within a borehole for formation evaluation. An antenna within the NMR tool is configured to transmit electromagnetic energy into and receive it from the formation being queried. Any extra media that impedes efficient transfer of electromagnetic energy between the antenna and the formation has a negative effect on performance of the system. New systems and methods that increase the efficiency of the aforementioned energy transfer are always well received in the art.